The Visitor
by VioletLucidDreams
Summary: Everything was normal for Flaky, until he moved into town. She only spoke with him for a short while, but immediately regrets it every time he comes to visit. (One-shot)


_Hello! This is my first one-shot I've ever written so bear with me if I screwed anything up… ._.''_

_Well, I don't know if I can count this as FlippyxFlaky because, they don't really act romantic towards each other in any way, but it could be implied? I don't know. I'll just keep it as Flippy and Flaky._

_Forgive me for trying to experiment with imagery and details in this. I don't know if it's good enough or if I completely blew it. Please leave some reviews so I won't be left in the dark? I would appreciate it, be it good or bad. ^^ _

_Warning: Strong language._

_Anyways, here's the story. Enjoy!_

* * *

Flaky staggered upstairs and into her bedroom, tripping over every other step and cursing at herself for being so clumsy. She finally made it to the cozy little room, which she loved dearly.

It was a fairly simple room, wood flooring, wood wall, a small window to her right, a wooden desk in the corner next to her filled up bookshelf, and a hidden passage in her closet that led to a nook where her bed lay. She quickened her pace through the passage way and stopped at the room, the room made to only fit her large bed and the medium sized window beside it. The bed was heavily covered in a wide array of soft, to fuzzy blankets, the top blanket being a silky red throw blanket, and many variable sizes of pillows arranged at the head of her bed, along with a few cute stuffed toys. She sat down on her fluffy bed and stretched her arms and legs, laying herself down on the silky sheets. The girl was exhausted from her long day of work, her legs sore and barely able to move.

Flaky works at Pop's bakery as a delivery girl, working from 6:00am to 10:00pm. Though the work hours were long, she did get breaks and she was paid a plentiful amount of money for her hard work. She rides on her bicycle to the bordering towns and cities to reach her given destination. She was offered one of the delivery cars that could get her places faster and easier, but she never liked to drive, so she declined the offer. Even though she is somewhat of a coward, she's a determined and a very devoted girl who loves her job and will do anything if it meant making the people close to her happy.

The red haired girl looked up to gaze upon the many dangling star lights that dangled from the ceiling. They illuminated her compartment with a dim yellow glow that would always relax her and make her feel safe.

When feeling rested, Flaky sat up and looked outside her window to gaze at the large trees and plants that surrounded her house. The two story wooden cottage sat in the middle of the forest behind a river, fairly hidden by the trees and foliage of the dense forest. No matter how hard she tried, Flaky couldn't stand living in the town. Sure she liked being in a community with other people and yes, it would take a lot less time to get to her job, but she would miss the tranquil sounds of nature she has lived with for so long. She loved the way the birds sung in the morning, and the crickets chirped in the evening, the soothing sounds of the river running in front of her house, and the blissful silence the forest left for her to hear the symphony of nature.

She was about to lie back down until she saw him casually walking toward her house. Her red eyes widened as she watched him approach her front porch. It was the same man that terrorized her the last time. He had light green hair, golden yellow eyes, and was always wearing a veteran uniform along with a green beret perched atop his head. She remembered that he only moved into town recently, apparently coming home from the war after it ended, and she actually met him.

* * *

She was running an errand for Pop when she saw him, wandering around the town as if looking for something. Flaky doesn't socialize much, but she thought since he was new in town that she'd greet him, and assist to find what he's looking for. When she spoke to him, he appeared to be taken aback by her sudden greeting and seemed to be nervous in her presence. She was lucky to even get his name out of him. His name was Flippy. That name stuck out to her the most, being the name of such a timid man who looked like he wouldn't hurt a fly, aside from the fact that he was in the war. Flaky just assumed he was just shy, but that was far from the case.

That same night, he followed her home. She didn't notice him until she got to her front door, where he pounced on her. He pinned her down on the wooden floor and held the knife high in the air, ready to stab her. Flaky was lucky Pop taught her how to defend herself. She kneed him straight in the gut and was able to kick him off with ease. She got back on her feet and ran for her bike. She didn't have much time because Flippy got up just as quickly as Flaky did and was catching up to her. Once she was mounted on her bicycle, she pedaled as fast as she could back into town. She could hear his heavy steps and fast paced breathing behind her, knowing he's not far behind and is easily keeping up.

After a while of fast pedaling, she was beginning to tire and her legs were growing sore. She thought she was a goner until she finally made it out of the forest and accidentally ran into Petunia and Giggles, causing her to crash and fall off her bicycle. Flaky remembers this day not just because of her near death experience, but this was the day she made two new friends in the most unexpected way. When they both got up, Petunia helped Flaky up and Giggles checked her for any wounds. They noticed Flaky's paranoid state and tried to help her. Flaky explained to them in barely audible speech and endless stuttering here and there that she was being chased by a killer. Looking around, nobody but them was around the area since it was getting close to night time. Flaky looked as well and noticed Flippy wasn't there either. She heaved a heavy sigh of relief and finally apologized to Petunia and Giggles. They didn't seem to mind that she crashed into them and they offered to take her to Giggle's house to get checked up for any wounds. Flaky didn't want to go home and see him again, so she agreed and spent the night there.

* * *

When she realized she was staring off, she shook her head and turned her attention back down to her porch. Her whole body stiffened when she saw that Flippy was no longer there and that the door was wide open. She forgot to lock her door in her haste to get to her soft comforting bed. "Shit" she cursed herself under her breath. Flaky wasn't known to curse out loud, but did when she made dumb mistakes like that. She was about to make a run for her room and lock the door, but halted when she heard heavy footsteps from the other side of the wall make their way into her bedroom. She started to have a panic attack until she remembered she was in the safety of her hidden nook.

The entrance was almost impossible to find, she wouldn't have known it was there either if the homeowner wouldn't have told her. The closet was small, nothing special about it at all in appearance. The wall to the left in the closet can be opened if you can find the handle which is a tiny hole in the far bottom right which you had to stick your index finger in and lift up the wall to reveal an entrance that lead to a hallway, the last room in the hallway being her bed-room.

Flaky relaxed knowing he can't find her and that she's safe here as long as she doesn't make a noise. She was about to lay back down until she heard him call out to her. "Flaky… Flaky…" he called in a sing-song way. Flaky tensed at his voice. It was deeper and more malicious than the voice she remembered when she first met him. It took him a few minutes before she heard his footsteps leave her room and go into the next room. Flaky sighed in relief when she heard his footsteps fade and started listening to the rustling in the other rooms through the wall. He kept going from room to room, presumably looking for her.

As she waited, she couldn't help but get lost in her thoughts. '_He's here looking for me… He must really want to kill me. Why? Did I do something wrong? Did I say something mean without noticing? I don't understand why he'd want to kill me. Unless…_' She shuddered as her paranoia started to get to her. '_What if he's a murderer who kills girls who talks to him? What if he hates girls with dandruff? What if he's addicted to the color red and wants to hang me up on his wall like a trophy, or lock me up in his room so he can see my red hair and eyes every day?!_' Her eyes widened and she felt a chill down her spine when the last thought crossed her mind. '_What if he's obsessed with me…?_'

Her paranoia was about to get the best of her, until a loud crash from downstairs threw her out of her thoughts. She heard the heavy footsteps stomping up the stairs and into her room. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" he shouted loudly in anger. Flaky held her breath as she heard the things in her room being tossed around and broken. "I KNOW YOU'RE HERE DAMN IT! I SAW YOU WALK INTO YOUR HOUSE!" '_He's stalking me…?!_' The thought had to sink in for a moment before she started to tear up. '_Why me…?_' She jumped when he heard his voice a lot closer now. "You can't hide from me… I'll find you eventually!" he chuckled. "You're only making things worse for yourself…" He was standing in her closet now from the sound of it. She held her breath one more time, afraid that he can hear her breathing.

Everything fell ominously silent. She assumed he was waiting for her to make a noise or a sound to signal that she was indeed in the house. She held her breath and kept completely still. '_Please leave, please leave, please…_' she pleaded continuously in her head. Flaky was just about ready to collapse from the lack of oxygen, until she heard an impatient huff and the sound of footsteps walk out of her room, down the stairs and to her living room. Finally, the last thing she heard from him was her front door slamming shut.

Flaky took a deep breath and sighed heavily as she looked out the window and saw him walk away from her house. She let the tears stream down her face and threw her hands up in the air in triumph. She survived! She wasn't going to die today! Even though she knew she'll just come back the next day, she still feared death and avoided it as much as possible. Smiling happily, she closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the window pane, making a soft thud against the glass. Millions of thoughts flooded her head while she caught her breath. Most of them were her planning on what she was going to do the next day. '_I'm going to report Flippy to the police, he'll get sent to jail and I'll never have to worry about him again! I can go on with life normally!_' she laughed to herself as the thoughts of her being alright brightened her mood, her anxiety ebbing away little by little.

She opened her eyes to look outside the window once more, her smile instantly dropped into a frown when she saw it. There she was, looking out the window, staring back at the veteran who was now staring straight at her from across her yard. She celebrated too early, her shouts of delight had been loud enough for him to hear, and turn his attention back to the house.

He grinned widely when he saw the pair of crimson eyes widen as if begging him to not come back. Flaky, that's her name. She's the girl who greeted him into town and helped him find the doctor's office. She was a sweet girl that seemed a bit fidgety and was easily frightened by every little thing. While she was walking him to the doctor's office, he made eye contact with her when she was introducing herself, which made her blush profusely and turn away quickly. Her reactions amused him so. He's never encountered someone who was so shaky and full of fear. He couldn't let this opportunity pass by. '_Well, now you're just asking for it…_' he snickered as he casually walked towards the house again.

* * *

_Phew! That was pretty good, right? No? Oh, okay. ._.'' I tried my best._

_Please leave a review, good or bad, both are welcome! Thank you so much for reading! Have a nice day!_


End file.
